Tasting Innocence
by Tokyo Kittin
Summary: What happens when Dee falls for the new japanese transfer at school? MM


Disclamer: I do not own any of the Charaters From the seres "-Fake-"  
  
They are owned by Sanami Matoh  
  
Tasting Innocence   
  
Tokyo Kittin  
  
Chapter 1: Introductions  
  
The dark haired boy turned away, lifting the end of his cigarette to his mouth, with little interest in what the other boy beside him had been blabbering on about. It was amazing that the boy beside him was still alive considering that he hadn't recalled him ever taking a breath since he start talking. 'Ya, it amazes me just as much as it bores me...' thinking to him self as he still tried to concentrate on blocking endless drowning on the Silver hair boy beside him. He just couldn't recall how many times he was tempted just to kill the boy....  
  
The boy, J.J as he was call, which was short for Jeremy Adams, he had meet this summer.....in summer school.  
  
He, Dee Lantyer, was never good at math which, even with R2 classes, had leaned him right in summer school. And Dee wouldn't have mind it all the much ....expect for one thing. one silver haired annoying thing By the name J.J which was reluctantly his 'pleasure' to have as a totter and annoyingly school boy advances that came along with him.  
  
So a new year of the Bereky high school had just started two weeks ago and he still had the crushing lower classman following him as though he were a lost puppy.  
  
And Dee DID-NOT-LIKE-PUPPYS... Dee thought, tilting his cigarette, making the ashes splash against the sidewalk . Dee was a tall, blue eyed, 18 year old, single senior of Berkely High. He knew he had many fans of the both girl and boy , which he really didn't mind. Ya, he was Bi and at this school with so many dickheaded assholes around there was always someone getten' harassed because the principle, Rose Berekly, had his head WAY to far up his own ass to do shit about it. Not to mention that friggin' child-molester had it out for him.   
  
Good thing not many tried to mess with him in fear he'd mess up there faces, which is promptly the resion he didn't have a partner.  
  
Each student was assigned a partner, which kind of like a study buddy. And at the end of the year you and your partner were graded on your over all parttitsapation. But considering the circumstances he was N/A for the grade, which lost him some points that he could have easily gained and yet once again proof that Berekly had it out for him.   
  
He sighed, letting smoke rise from his lips as it withdrew from his lungs.  
  
"Dee? Hello? Dee? DEE?! DEE-ee-EE!? Are you listening to me?" J.J whimpered as he noticed the boy he was crushing for looking off, deep in thought. The Silver haired boy grinned has he got an idea and Slowly he leaned in, trying to catch him off guard.  
  
He felt a hand, just as his lips were only a few inches away, push the side of hid face in an opposite direction as his target. J.J squeaked as his lip caught someone other than intended. Uncontrollably the dark haired boy let out a loud laugh that caught the attention of some passer buyers. " That's..." Dee paused trying to control his outburst of laughter "Fucking hilarious!" but the task prove to difficult as he found himself leaning against the wall of the school courtyard." Dee! It's not funny!" J.J shock his fist as he turned his attention back to Dee.   
  
Dee could only laugh more. The look of shock on his face when he kissed Drake was just to much. " Stop laughing at me you mean spirited Greek God!"  
  
His laughing stopped and Dee's eyes turned a little more serous.   
  
"If you should keep your lips to yourself next time..."  
  
"But-" J.J stood speechless.   
  
"Bells gonna ring" Dee said cutting J.J off and throwing the lite cigarette to the grown just as a loud buzzing sound rang throw , emptying out the court yard.  
  
The Black hair boy let his blue eyes roam over the courtyard with a fusttered sigh.  
  
" Penguins don't like lateness" Dee spoke softly before walking to the building entrance.   
  
Starting out with slow steps ,that quickly speed up into sprints, Dee ran to his call to prevent from being too much more late to his English class. Quickly Dee jumped on to the stair railing, unexpectingly catching the back of his blue dress shirt and yanking with such force that it ripped threw the back of his shirt. Cursing under his breath as he slide past a few class rooms, Dee read the numbers carefully "117, 118, 119, 120, 121...121!" he shouted as she came to a halt right before his classroom.  
  
" Hey penguin!" Dee shouted as he yanked open the classroom door, to an elderly looking women who was short in stator.  
  
" Dee, that's minutes late for class" the elderly women spoke not looking up from the broad.   
  
" Good, I'll go for five next time" giving her a small wink.  
  
" Mr. Lantyer, I have no time for your nonsense. Take your seat!" specking in a scolding manner  
  
" Yes, sir!" the dark haired boy said as he gave her a mocking solute before walking to his seat.   
  
" Even so Dee, I still subject your get your genders checked.." facing the class, that was now uncontrollably laughing as Dee scowled.  
  
"Silence class!" she said, clapping her hand together as she spoke and watched the class full of thirty-two or so students quickly simmer down.  
  
" We have a new student with us who recently arrived from Japan. You can learn much from him-" glaring at Dee for that particularly before continuing "So treat him nicely and help him out because he new to the country as well as the school"  
  
Dee couldn't help but stare as the tall blond peaked his head into the classroom before walking in and stopping before the short women. He was just breath taking in everyway. He stood tall and stern although his body had a feminine small and supple look to it. His hair was long and flowing down to his waist, with the silkiest look to it as the light reflected off the richly colored blond. Dee found his blue eyes moving upward to his neck...which was perfect....then to his lips that looked soft and blushed with the palest shade of pink as they were pulled into a serious expression . He took in how the bottom lip stuck out just a bit more then the top and he found him wishing to run his tongue over them to see if they tasted just as good as they looked. Next he took in the blonds eyes that had a feminine look that was hard and soft at the same time and watch his long eye lash flutter over them as his blinked. His skin was just so creamy and smooth, just flawless...  
  
It had only taken Dee seconds to take all of him in and God he cherished toughs seconds....  
  
" Please tell the class your name" the penguin spoke, interposing on Dee's mission to stare at that flawless body all day, which angered Dee a bit that he couldn't do just that.  
  
" Hai...Konnichi wa, I am Ryo Mcean. You many call me Randy." he bowed to the class showing some respect, his expression never changing from its emotionless appeal.   
  
Dee this as well as that thick and deep sexy accent that lased his words and made Dee inwardly shiver.   
  
The blue eyed boy hung on every word as the teacher made him list his hobbies off, still showing little emotion as he spoke.   
  
" Drawing is something I do in my spare time, I like running as well as....."  
  
Dee drifted of there an just stared at this masterpiece until the teacher spoke again.  
  
" what do you want out of life" Dee too had been asked this question as well as everyone in the class and he was very interested to hear the response as the sedsive blond paused and his face became twisted in anger, his words laced in malice as well as a deep accent.  
  
.... " I want to kill the man who toke my parents from me..."  
  
Thank you for reading , without 5 reviews this story will not be continued  
  
I apologize for any spelling errors  
  
or if in someway offence was taken 


End file.
